Faster
by Tragedy Tay
Summary: SS. See the PG-13 rating? It's not for violence.


Title: Faster

Rating: Heavy PG-13

Summary: SS. See the PG-13 rating? It's not for violence.

AN: Ooooh, it's _dirty_! Hey, don't look so surprised. You guys! That's not a joke! Really. Stop laughing.

P.S.: Megan, I wrote this instead of eating shit. Sorry.

1/18/05-Edited so that it seems like I actually proofread things.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_In bed she flexes her knees to try and abate the feeling  
She mouths the words please to the poster on the ceiling  
I saw you go   
Faster  
Right in front of me  
She stares at him so madly   
She's got the nerve to say  
She wants to fuck that boy so badly _

_-Third Eye Blind, "Faster."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zach is So. Cute.

He's got great hair, it's always perfect. He wears great clothes, they're always perfect. He gets good grades, they're always perfect.

Summer likes it.

After last year, she likes some stability, some time for her to relax, and just be bored. She likes this. She just likes it.

And Summer does like Zach. For real. He's nice, and cute, and she likes him. But that's not enough for him. It's been six months. He wants more, understandably.

So now she wants to love him.

She wants to be able to give him a mind-shattering kiss. She wants him to smile at her and give her tingly insides. She wants to smile back, and feel that slow warmth that spreads from her fingertips to her toes.

She wants to look into his eyes, and see the one place that's safe for her to hide.

She really wishes she could do any of that. Well, any of that with _Zach_.

She wants to be able to give him all of herself, to trust that this can last for longer and longer. It would be so easy to let it go that way. She could stay with Zach, marry him right after college, go back home, be a Newport Beach trophy wife. It's what she should do.

She wants to love Zach.

And she wants to fuck Seth.

She wants to shove him onto his bed this afternoon before his parents get home. She wants him against a wall, the plaster grating against his back. She wants to climb into the backseat of his car with him before school.

She wants his skin against her skin, she wants him to match her gasp for gasp, she wants to scream his name, she wants orgasms that make her blind.

She doesn't want it to be slow and tender, she wants to fuck him, and she _really _wants him to fuck her.

She wants to rip his clothes off, she wants to rip off her clothes too, because he's just so goddamn _slow _at it. She wants him touching her, she wants him on top of her, under her, all around her, _inside her._

She wants one of his arms on one side of her, one arm on the other side, and she wants him to come down on her so that she's covered. So that she's invisible, except to the one who actually matters.

So that it's just Summer, and it's just Seth, and she's in a place where nothing else will ever possibly matter execpt for the fact that they will always, always need to be even _closer_.

She really wants to have sex with Seth Cohen.

Summer can't think about those things with _Zach_, he's too pure and clean. He's probably a virgin. Even if she did want to sleep with him, he'd probably want to wait until he got married, or something.

Perfect had many, many downsides.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Many things had happened to Seth in his seventeen years.

Summer jumping him in his bed at two in the morning is a new one, however.

He kisses her for a full ten minutes before he actualy remembers the situation they're in. "Summer," he gasps, tickling her ear with warm air. "Summer, did you break up with Zach?"

"No," is not the answer he wants, but it's the answer he gets. He tries to pull away, Zach is his friend, he thinks, but when she leans into him, begging him to stay, he falls forward, and kisses her back, because he needs this just as much as she does.

She kisses him roughly, their teeth smushing into each other's, and it seems like it should hurt, but it doesn't at all. She smiles, because this is absolutely, exactly what she wanted.

And she always knew it.

There are words, of course. They always talked far too much. "So, Summer," he asks, pulling back again to check, to make sure that it's really her. "I thought you hated me."

She shakes her head, staring at him. "I never hated you." And hearing it is refreshing. It's truer than anything she's said in a very long time. She was very, very mad at him. But she never did hate him. She never _could_.

He smiles, and the corners of his eyes crinkle, making her want to kiss him right there. "I never hated you either." And he leans back down, and rubs his nose along hers. An Eskimo kiss. She almost giggles, but catches the tip of his nose when she does, accidently kissing it. And she decides she likes it, and kisses him there again.

He cradles her head, tipping it upward, and kisses her slowly, softly. When she moves to deepen it, he pulls back a tiny bit. He wants this kiss to be tender, simple.

She's willing to give him that. Their relationship has always been about compromise. Plus, she likes lying there, his arms wrapped around her. It's so warm, so comfortable. If Summer were thirteen she'd say it was perfect.

Of course, she is sixteen, and three years has made a difference. She's learned of love, of heartbreak. She's learned that nothing is ever perfect.

But, she thinks, as she strokes his hair, as she sees his eyes shine right at her, even though it's so dark she swears she can touch it. _But_.

This is pretty close.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

end.


End file.
